


May I Have This Dance?

by Unoriginal



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Basically this is when Alastor was alive, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal/pseuds/Unoriginal
Summary: Receiving a letter from Alastor to be his plus one is the last thing that would come to mind. A party that you're invited to while The Great Depression is still happening? Why not?At the party, a friend, small crush of yours, a gentleman named Alastor asks for a dance. May he make you smile like never before and make your emotions a mess. Better cherish these moments, because they don't last very long.It's The Great Depression, why not have some fun a little?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	May I Have This Dance?

A letter from Alastor? Letters here and there are normal from him are normal since the two of you are friends and all. Little things go between you two such as, "How are you doing?", "How is life treating you?", and "How is it being an actress?"

That's right. You're an actress, having to deal to entertain others in picture shows! After all, it was one of the known decades that people had free time in their lives. That's how you've become friends with the radio host! You both were in the entertainment industry with different professions and got in touch and been friends for a good few years!

Letters were normal for the most part, except this one was different. Instead of the frequent questions mentioned and some related, it first started out as this:

_By next week, will you come with me as a plus one to a party I'm going to that evening?_

Your eyes couldn't believe what you've just read. The feeling in your chest bloomed with feelings you've had before and only to him. Admittedly, you've had a small crush on him for some time now. He was an absolute gentleman and knew how to be a dapper. How could you not fall for a man like him?

_There was not anyone else I could think of to be my plus one, except you, of course. The party is going to be about forgetting the reality of what is going on about the economy and be about only having fun. Write back to me if you're going to make it or not. If not, I understand._

_If you are, well, I'll see you then and I'm glad you're going to be my plus one._

Your answer to that? Of course you're going to be there! It's been months since you last seen him and the party is a good idea to forget what is going on these days. Immediately, you grabbed a quill and a piece of paper, and wrote your answer. A positive one at that, saying that you will attend and be fully dressed with a smile.

Like he always says, you're never fully dressed without a smile.

After writing your reply, the last thing you had to do was your signature, a signature, known by many at this point. The quill you held was dipped in ink and touched the letter. Swirly and somewhat scribbly letters were present, spelling out your full name.

_(F/n) (L/n)._

You read out the letter, seeing if it was good enough to be mailed out. This was a routine of yours, but who wouldn't do this? This time, you checked it numerous times since this is a letter you'd never think you'd get in a million years, especially from him. Afterwards, you looked down to your signature if it was good enough. All splendid, ready to be sent.

A week later, you were pondering what to wear. Something fancy, obviously, but what? You had many dresses to wear for the world to behold! Many in variety colors and styles, even some you have worn in shows and whatnot. Go with a color you've been liking lately? Ah, no, that won't do.

You looked, passing dresses and moving them aside until you went to the last one. A red dress, hanged up in the back were it wasn't visible. Taking it out of the closet, you admired how marvelous it was! How have you not worn this before! It was stunning to be hanged up at the back to even be seen! This was the one!

To praise the dress even more, you tried it on, and look at that. It was stunning! You turned around and even gave a little spin. Honestly, where was this dress when you needed it?

Your face instantly turned blank and looked into the mirror you were in front of. Eyebrows furrowed as you inspected the garment. Wait, a minute...

_Where_ _did_ you get this? _How_ _did _you get this?

Weird...

Anyway, from there you got ready by doing your hair, wearing some little makeup, putting on heels to match your dress and other things that you usually do when getting ready.

A few minutes passed by and seven knocks knocked on your front door. He was here. There wasn't any other person other than him to rap those familiar knocks. Going to go the door, you opened it, and there he was, dressed like a dapper, ready to take his dearest somewhere special where the two will enjoy~!

"There you are, my dear!" He chirped with a smile. "You're looking as breathtaking as always!"

You turned your head away from the man, flustered and did not know how to reply with that. It was too much to take in, in a few seconds. Looking back at him, you replied, "Thank you, Al. You're looking quite handsome as well."

Alastor nodded and held out his arm, "Now then, shall we go?"  
  
  
  
  
  


✵ ✵ ✵  
  
  
  
  


You chuckled as the man pulled off another dad joke, even if it was cheesy and horrible. When is he going to stop with his ridiculous jokes? He even has a woman dressed in purple almost choke on her food while her date, dressed in blue with a pink flower rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath about the joke. Alastor told his jokes with pride in his voice and laughed afterwards.

Alastor was glad to see you tonight. Once he received your letter of your reply, he was beaming with joy. It was true there wasn't anyone else but you in his mind to be invited to this party. A gentleman he is, he is quite honest. That compliment earlier? Absolute honesty about you looking as dazzling as ever, uniquely in that red dress he gave you.

Looking up, he saw you still giggling at his joke. What exactly did he see? A beautiful woman wielding a laugh; music to his ears. You stopped, looked at him and smiled. My, my, what are you doing to him? He adored the smile and how you looked tonight, you're just so extraordinary!

"How are you liking your dress?" He asked.

Your smile dropped and looked at him in confusion, "Did you give me the dress?"

"Yes. From your expression, you don't remember? Well, you see, I gave you it on the same day your picture show scored a number of tickets sold as a celebration! You and I were drinking whisky that day, and I found out you're lightweight."

You nervously smiled and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well," you slightly giggled, "—thank you for the dress. I love it—it's—it's already my favorite. Thank you Alastor."

"It's no problem my dear. As I said before, you look absolutely breathtaking."

You didn't reply to his compliment. All you did was smile. And you know what? Alastor was very pleased with what he gotten.

Music started to play in the background with jazz. What any opportunity can a man do? Ask for a dance in a night like this. Everything was doing great and why not make it even greater? Alastor got out of his chair, smoother out any wrinkles from his clothing, walked over to where you were and bowed down with a hand stretched out.

"May I have this dance?"

You were hesitant. Never have you been asked to dance before. This all seemed like a dream to be true. It was like a short romantic scene you'd read in a book or watch on a picture show, never to become true. Now look at you. It was even better than what you've witnessed which was all fantasy because it was _you_ that was in it, no one else but you and the man you liked.

You reached your hand out, fingertips twitching ever so slightly, hesitating to take his hand right on the spot. You had two major choices: dance with him or refuse and make it awkward as well as regretting it for the rest of your life.

Luckily, you chose the first option with Alastor still bowing, reaching his hand to his lady, asking for a dance, with a passionate grin on his face. Once the smaller hand reached out for the bigger one, Alastor engulfed hers in a second. He leads her out to where other couples were, dancing away. You stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do, looking at others.

"Do you know how to dance?" A question always asked at the start of a dance. What is the other's reply?

"Ah, well, unfortunately, I don't." A cliché, really. However, let's see where this goes.

"From what I recall, there is no picture where you dance nor any movement related to dancing is there? Surprising, really." Said Alastor.

Surprising, indeed! Not even you can recall dancing from previous films you've been in. Such a shame, really! You were never a type to go out and dance to jazz like most people these days, only just to enjoy the music and enjoy company of others. Not to pull wacky moves by the tunes the musicians are playing.

"Yes. I've never been the person to dance. I'd like to learn though. Is now a good time?" You asked.

Alastor smirked, guided your hands to his shoulders and put his own to your hips. "Anytime is a good time, darling."

You were in a mess. What have you gotten yourself into?! Butterflies in your stomach were going crazy and you wanted to cover your face, covering an odd expression you thought you were making just from a moment like this.

Alastor looked down. The first thing he saw was indeed an odd expression one would make when they're blushing! He knew you were entertaining, but this! The dapper wanted to laugh. He was just standing still along with you with his hands on your hips and—wow; you were like a little fawn, not knowing what to do when your mother isn't around.

He danced with others before; he had to admit, there was not anyone like you before in his life. No one was this entertaining by little movement from him. He made girls swoon over him many times in the past, and at the moment, he's making you swoon over him. Alastor had to confess, that this is fun seeing you like this. A side he has never seen before.

Alastor saw you look around again, left to right, taking small peeks at his shoulders and his face. You didn't know what to do, sadly. He may as well take the lead. The man chuckled, "Follow my lead."

He stepped back and forth, stepping to a side and went on from there. A pattern, that's what it was. You looked down at his footsteps, following them. Not long, you've gotten used to it.

"You're doing great, sweetheart!" Alastor praised the beginner. That made you happy and slowly, your awkwardness dimmed down a little.

Actually, scratch that.

When he praised you, he grabbed your hand, raised it, and spun you. Your red dress spun beautifully along with you, raising slightly then falling down. Your smile returned brighter than before after the unexpected move by him. He loved it.

For another move, you weren't expecting it that's for sure. May as well die in the inside to what he's doing to you. Alastor swiftly took hold of your thigh, lifting it to his hip, putting his other hand behind your back and dipped you. Your hand gripped his shoulder as the other flew outward.

People around you admired at the stance you two were in. They stopped what they were doing just to admire the couple in red. Alastor released your thigh and gained composure after that scene. Alastor grinned maliciously, knowing he could break you any moment know. How can he not though? You were too entertaining not to do so.

Like before, he put his hand on your hips and you responded by putting yours on his shoulders. Cloths moved as the two danced away and people around them did so as well. Alastor was proud of what he'd done. He is the lead dancer by the way.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

And the sounds were made when shoes tapped on the floor with the music playing. You had to admit; you were a blushing mess at the moment after what Alastor had done. "Your face is red, my dear. Surly, it's not the blush you're wearing." He inquired. "Shall we take a breather or shall we keep going?"

You looked at him with big eyes, "No! No! I'm fine, it's just—" you chortled, "let's continue."

Alastor nodded then asked a question, "How old are you?"

You looked up at him, dancing along with him. You never did actually tell him your age, even if you were friends for several years, and neither did he.

"Isn't it rude to ask a woman's age?"

He chuckled, "Pardon me for being rude, dear, but it seemed curiosity got the best of me." Still dancing, he was still in the lead, swaying with each movement.

"Twenty-three." She answered honestly. Alastor hummed in response. "What's yours?"

"Thirty-two."

"Shouldn't you be married and have a family by now of one or two toddlers?"

"Shouldn't a young woman like you already be married?"

You furrowed her eyebrows, "I-I—"

"Cat got your tongue?"

You sighed in defeat, "I suppose. Though, there was not anyone to catch my eye nor was there anyone to be so-so—" you tried to think of a word to say with the tension between the two of you as you danced the night away. You were crushed by too much pressure with your body being squished by it, if you can imagine it. Only, your emotions were being crushed.

Alastor said the word for you. "Delightful?"

"Yes!" You squeaked, almost missing a step. Alastor saw you were getting quite clumsy. He knew what he was doing to you and honestly, he wanted to see more of it to make his grin wider than before. "What about you, Al?"

"I would say the same for finding a woman to fit my tastes, but most of them are just greedy. And for having small children running around, let's say I'm not interested in the activity of the birds and the bees." He said referring to doing a sexual activity with a lover. "Another reason why I have not found a rightful woman to be mine. They're so—" he was interrupted by his short rant.

"Horny?" You said giggling after the vulgar word.

"Took the word out of my mouth! Though, not the exact word I was looking for, but it works." He laughed.

The laughter died down and now, it was a peaceful moment with others dancing with their loved ones in the background like background characters, and the main ones were the ones dressed in red, dancing the night away. Some looked their way and were jealous of how handsome the man was or how beautiful You were, dressed in a red dress. You and Alastor were dressed in red, two shades, but matching perfectly in any way. Even some assumed they were lovers.

The two friends danced in since going side to side, stepping back and forth. It was a pattern. The jazz still played, with the musicians on the stage, moving their fingers, sliding on every note of the string or pressing down a note on their instrument. It was an enjoyable moment. A lovely one.

You moved both of your hands down on Alastor's chest and your head leaned on his chest as well. You felt him stiffen by the touch, pressing against his torso. A second later, he regained his composure and moved his hands down to the waist of the dancing female.

"Tired?" He asked, looking down at his friend.

"Yes. Although, I—" you stopped, trying to find the right words to say. "I want to keep this rare, wonderful moment."

"Rare?" Alastor questioned with a risen eyebrow. "Are there any other men to give you a moment like this one?" He'd thought that there would be anyone else to give a young lady like you to dance. However, he remembered that you didn't have any experience when it came to dancing.

"Unfortunately, no." You then looked up at Alastor with him looking down at you with a questionable face. You told the next sentence that would make him feel sorry for you.

"You're one of the firsts."

A rare moment indeed. Putting your head back on his chest, leaning into him, inhaling his scent, it really felt nice. In response, Alastor tightened his grip around your waist. He didn't want to mess with you any longer, and he too, felt this was a moment to cherish.

After dancing for a while more, with one more song, the two in red danced their night away. It was midnight or nearing the time for the next day. The gentleman volunteered to take you home for the night, holding his arm out for you to take. When the two of you reached at the entrance, it was raining. Over the music, you couldn't hear the rain colliding with the building sheltering people inside. You also couldn't focus because of your emotions were going all over the place.

The pavement was being splashed by the drops coming from above the dark, clouded sky, blocking the moon. The rain gave the sidewalk a little shine from the streetlights glowing a bright, yellow, brown light. You looked around seeing people and couples with their umbrellas and people trying to escape the drops with their hands holding their coats above their heads. Some vehicles drove by, giving a little splash in their path.

Speaking of couples holding umbrellas, Alastor pulled an umbrella from out of nowhere. You heard an umbrella being unclasped, from behind your figure. You looked behind and saw Alastor holding an umbrella above his head. He opened the door and the splattering rain became more apparent to hear. He held out his hand for yours to take, being the dapper he was.

"Shall we go, my lady?"

You walked by his side and lightly put your hand on the edge of his fingers, "Go, we shall."

The man closed the entrance with his friend by his side. Were they friends, or were they wanting to become even more than just being friends? Anyway, after the door had closed, it closed with a click and suddenly, the cold had covered the lady. It was worse on your torso because you apparently had forgotten a coat. Goosebumps covered your arms, raising your hairs to stand from their roots and in defense, you hugged your torso to at least get warm, even if it was just a little.

Alastor eyed the woman down and took off his coat. Suddenly, you felt warmth covering your upper body. The familiar scent she inhaled not too long ago was stronger. You looked at him, seeing his stripped shirt, tucked in his trousers, giving many folds upon many. Alastor held out his arm out as the other carried the umbrella, now being splashed with the rain and the water going off the edges.

You reluctantly took your arm, wrapping around his as you wore his warm coat. The two walked down the many blocks of pavement they encountered along the way. Time to time shoes would step on a small puddle, admitting a small splash. Not enough to wet clothes or walk around it. The lights on long poles, on the sides of the sidewalks guided their way to their destination. It was peaceful.

You couldn't believe you were wearing the coat whom belong to your crush that was getting stronger every second, falling for him harder and harder. Your feelings were a mess! You didn't know Alastor felt the same for her. You were getting mixed signals! When should you confess, when should you—

"We're here, sweetheart." Alastor brought up.

The man scared you, making you jump a little. You thinking too much and didn't know if you were at your place or a place you were staying temporarily. Thinking these thoughts basically spaced you out as you walked along with Alastor.

Stepping out of the umbrella, you walked out and felt some splashes of rain go on top of your head, dripping down your face, and walked under the building, giving some shelter. You turned to the man still holding the object, keeping him wet. "Thank you for making my night one of the bests, Alastor." You said, holding onto the hems of the dark red hued coat.

"It's my pleasure. And thank you for also making my night." He bowed. What was that thing that you did almost the whole day with him? You smiled and blushed in response of his comment. "Well, I must be going now. I'll see you then."

Alastor started to walk. Then, you've noticed you still had his jacket he gave you. Seeing how you first reacted when coming intact with the cold weather, you figured he must've been cold as well. The gentleman turned and started to walk until a feminine voice called his name. "You're forgetting your coat you lent me!"

He smiled and responded, "Don't bother. I have many at home. If you're thinking that I'm cold, I'll be fine! Don't you worry!"

The one he was communicating with cocked an eyebrow. "Does that mean I can keep it?"

Alastor's smile widened. "Yes. When you come back or whenever I go to New York, we'll be matching!" He saw you smile passionately.

He had to admit it. He loved your smile.

"Great! I'll see you then, Alastor!" You said your farewell.

"I'll see you too, in my coat matching to yours! Bye, Darling!" He said turning away, cheerfully. "Until next time!"

As he walked away, you stood there with your heart flattered and not to mention your grin was exponentially high for your face to bear. Today, you had made good memories of you and Alastor, being together. Just thinking about it made your heart flutter and grip his coat tighter. Today had a good day with Alastor and you hoped for another to come your way in life with him.

You wondered what kind of memories will you make just being with him again. Hopefully, The Great Depression will wear off eventually and more good will come your way, especially with a man you now loved.

Unfortunately, there won't be another one.

After all, the year is 1933.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot of a story I thought of writing. Perhaps in the future this may become a full story if you're all willing it to, though it's less likely that I'll complete it :P


End file.
